


Courtship Display

by tastelesscreature



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Alternia and Beforus co-exist as separate empires, And she prefers not to wear clothes, Condy's vision is shit cuz she's an old-as-balls deep sea troll, Crossdressing, F/M, March Amporas, March Dualscar, Monster Condesce, They really don't do anything, Xenophilia, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesscreature/pseuds/tastelesscreature
Summary: My last minute tribute to March Madness. Guest starring: Evolutionary Throwback!Condesce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write the best forms of my OTP in one fic.

In their culture, strength is the peak of beauty and she sat at the top. With skin hard as obsidian and just as dark.

Even to Beforans, while horrifying to think such a creature that should have been dead still walked among them, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination given her caste's longevity. And explained some of the rumors surrounding their own empress.

She blends in well with the shadows produced by the dim lighting on the other side of the block where he absorbed it to show off his attire.

"Like it?"

He gets no response. He saunters closer with ease in the heels he's wearing as if they were his orphaning boots. "Perhaps ya' need a closer look~?" He asks with one arm akimbo.

She plucks a chocolate-coated beetle from the candy bowl next to her and motions for him to proceed now that he no longer resembles a purple blur in her vision.

He could never achieve her aesthetic, no troll could. But at least he had the advantage of clothing and he proves this as he runs his hands across muscles wrapped in revealing silk.

"Enjoyin' the view?"

She doesn't answer, only looks on with the occasional noise of interest.

Sunken eyes watch on as he twirls, showing his backless garb that exposed marred, silver flesh. One of the straps slid down a scarred shoulder as he continued his private show for her.

A low trill of approval when she glimpses something fuchsia and lacey through the slit of his dress

A webbed claw reaches out to pull him onto her lap with a speed and strength that knocks off one of his violet pumps, which lands on the floor with a soft, forgettable clunk. 

She reaches underneath to grope the pink material, a razor talon carelessly scratching his thigh in the process. The indents in the center of her face flare out to take in the scent of his perfume and she flashes a serrated grin.

He knows he has her even before the tyrian tendrils emerge from her loins to squirm between his.

"I'll take that as a yes~" He says while tracing a finger along the gold lining etched into her chitin before parting his lips to mash them against a mouth larger than his.


End file.
